


Jealousy

by Lunaandtwilight07



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, High School, Humor, Kinky, Locked In, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23498233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaandtwilight07/pseuds/Lunaandtwilight07
Summary: High School OQ A variety of young OQ one-shots. Leave me prompts please. 😊
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: High School Robin and Regina are fighting about Marian and Daniel?

"It wasn't anything!" Robin yelled as he chased Regina down the corridor, "Regina come on!"

She wasn't stopping, her heels clicking on the hard floor as she ignored her boyfriend who was grovelling after her. As far as she was aware he wasn't there.

"Regina stop!" He found her wrist, taking hold of it gently, "let me talk, give me a chance to explain."

She stopped reluctantly and could tell that he thought she had given up, but she had actually just come to her locker. She shrugged his hand off her and opened it, rummaging around in her books to find the one she needed for her next lesson.

"Regina, come on, please."

"I have nothing to say to you, so go away," she found the book she needed, pulled it out and slammed the locker door, making him flinch, she knew people were staring at them and it was probably because he had drawn attention to them by hollering at her the entire walk down the hallway.

"Babe, you know how much I love you, come on."

"Daniel!" she called, waving over to the jock who was heading towards them down the corridor, he had been the guy she fancied before Robin came along and managed to sweep her off her feet, to be honest, she hadn't thought of him since she'd been with Robin, but that didn't mean that she couldn't pretend that she had.

"Hey Regina," he smiled as he stopped in front of her.

She heard Robin scoff behind her and shook her head, "hey, I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee after school..."

"Regina, what the hell are you doing?" Robin snapped, glaring at the guy stood with them.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you might be busy with your little friend Marian."

"Regina, for the last time I don't want Marian!"

"That's not what it looked like when I saw you, in fact, you looked very cosy together," she seethed, turning around to look at her boyfriend.

"I'm not into her like that, but apparently you're into him," he pointed at Daniel who cringed.

"I'm just going to leave you two to your domestic, but if you do break up Regina, call me," he winked at her before carrying on in the direction he had been heading.

"Regina."

"Would you stop saying that!"

"What?"

"My name I'm sick of hearing you say it," she didn't know where that had come from, but he was starting to annoy her. She saw the smirk on his face and struggled not to laugh at it, she hated it when he did that in the middle of a serious argument because he knew that she couldn't help but giggle with him whenever he laughed, it was contagious.

"Well I'm sorry your majesty, but what else would you have me address you as?"

"That is a start," she held her head up, "why were you with her?"

"I wasn't she was the one who came to me, I promise."

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, "what did she want?"

"She wanted to know if she had a chance at getting back with me."

"What did you say?" she asked swallowing nervously, Robin meant everything to her and even though she was mad at him right now, the thought of losing him made her chest tighten and her heart hurt.

He grinned and reached out for her, pulling her into his arms and tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I said, that I already had the most perfect, beautiful, smart and funny girl in the world as my girlfriend and that there was no chance of me and her getting back together. Regina, I only want you, you alone, I promise."

She struggled to fight the smile that rose on her face and bit down on her bottom lip, "I only asked Daniel out to make you jealous," she confessed, "I don't really want him."

"Yeah, I figured that."

"Someone is confident in themselves," she scoffed, rolling her eyes playfully.

"Nope, I just know that the love we share is true," he shrugged, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, "but then again I suppose I am somewhat of a catch."

"Shut up," she giggled, rising to kiss him, her fingers playing with the soft hair on the back of his head, "I'm sorry for being a jealous girlfriend," Regina whispered as she broke their kiss, "but sometimes I can't help it. You're mine."

"I am yours and you're mine."

"Always," she breathed, pecking his lips once more, "does this mean I have the right to go and scare Marian because I would really love that."

"Be nice," Robin laughed as they began walking down the corridor, now hand in hand instead of him chasing after her.

"I am nice! She's the one who… right, I really should work on that shouldn't I," she cringed, realising that she had been getting jealous yet again. "So, is that a no to scaring Marian?"

"Yes it's a no," he chuckled.

"Shame, I bet I could make her cry."

"Regina."

"Sorry," she shrugged, "she did try to steal you from me though Robin."

"And failed, you need to stop making people cry."

"I don't do it that often and always have a good reason."

"I'm pretty sure you have managed to nearly make me cry by yelling at me before."

She grinned, "secret talent, I think I can just scare people easily."

"Yep, also it isn't very secret."

"True," she smirked wickedly. Just as she was about to drop the subject Marian walked around the corner and all it took was one intense glare from Regina for her to be running back the way she came. Regina turned to Robin with a smug smile, "I think that was satisfying enough."


	2. Love Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robin or Regina have hickies and one of their parents spots them

"Young lady, what on earth is that mark?"

Regina's eyes widened as she turned around and looked at her mother, she had a feeling she knew which mark the older woman was referring to. "Which mark?"

"The one on the back of your neck."

Shit, she really should have worn a scarf, or at least kept her hair down, but she's totally forgotten about the large hickey that Robin had left on her skin. "I don't know," she played dumb and felt that was the best way to go about it.

"You don't know?" her mother furrowed her eyebrows as she moved closer and Regina swallowed heavily, she was well and truly fucked.

"I didn't know there was anything on my neck, maybe it's just a little dirt from the stables or something."

"Dirt from the stables?" her mother scoffed as she pulled the neckline of her daughter's top down slightly and huffed, "somehow I doubt that the mud from the stables is capable of leaving a red bruise in the shape of someone's mouth. This is a love bite."

"No," Regina shook her head, "why would I have a love bite?"

"Well, it's quite simple dear, someone has quite clearly been sucking..."

"Mother stop," she didn't want to hear the rest of what her mom was going to say to her, she had already heard way too much on the matter.

"So it's a love bite?"

"Yes, it's a love bite," she mumbled.

"It's disgusting."

Regina bit down on her bottom lip nervously, if her mother thought the hickey she had was bad, she should see the one that she'd given Robin. She should have known this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. "I'll cover it up," she cringed.

"Please do, I don't want to see it again."

"Right," Regina nodded taking her hair down and making sure that the mark was covered. "I'm going out to see Robin now."

Cora shook her head at her daughter again, "you'd think he'd be able to keep his mouth off you for two minutes."

"Mother!" Regina gasped.

"Don't come back with any more of those dreadful things."

"I won't."

"I hope you aren't as careless with protection as you are with leaving marks on one another."

"Mother! I am leaving now."

"Very well dear, don't return marked and pregnant."

"Definitely leaving now," she moved out the door and closed it behind her, rather shocked at the direction that bizarre conversation had taken.


	3. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robin and Regina get caught having sex at school

"We shouldn't be doing this," Robin protested as Regina pulled him down the corridor, she rolled her eyes at his comment, because he was saying that now, but she had a feeling that in a few minutes he would be saying something else entirely.

"It's not as though we are skiving, we're both on a free," she shrugged.

"It's not that Regina, what if we get caught?"

"You are such a goodie two shoes, Robin," she laughed, shaking her head at him as they came to a janitor's closet and she halted, grinning at him, "come on, it'll be fun."

He huffed and pushed the door open, pulling her inside as he did, she closed the door behind them and then he was pushing her up against it, his hands roaming over her curves as his mouth descended on her neck.

"Someone changed their tune," she gasped as he sucked on her pulse point, his hand slipping between two buttons of her shirt and then into her bra, allowing him to squeeze one of her breasts before brushing his fingers over her hardened nipple.

"Why waste time?" he murmured against her, moving his mouth up her neck and across her jaw in order to find her lips, their breath mingled as they stared into one another's eyes, even in the dim room, it was clear that they were both aroused, their eyes were dark and pupils dilated.

With that comment his hand was slipping from her bra and sliding down her body, pushing up the skirt she was wearing whilst dragging his fingers across her inner thigh and finding the lace of her panties. She knew she was wet, already aroused from the way he'd worked her up in the library with his subtle little touches here and there, he had been driving her crazy all morning. "I agree," she breathed, "god, I need you."

He slipped two fingers into her panties, dragging them over her wet slit, "you're soaked," he groaned, parting her folds and finding her swollen clit before rubbing over it, earning himself a moan of approval from Regina.

"Robin," she gasped shaking her head, "no time for foreplay," she just wanted him inside her, she didn't need warming up, she knew she was already wet enough to take him and close enough to come without anything else. He, nodded and pulled at her panties, tearing the lace from her body causing her to let out a loud gasp, "fuck," she moaned, her breath coming out in short pants, she should yell at him for ruining her panties, but she was so aroused that she didn't really care and that action had just made her frustration ten times worse.

Her hands rushed and undid the buttons on his pants before pushing them a little down his legs, his boxers following them, "we've never done it like this," he smirked, closing his eyes as she ran her hand along his shaft before using her own juices to assist in her task.

"I know," she grinned, they had tried many different positions since they first had sex a few months ago, but this was their first time doing it standing up and their first time doing it in a public place, they had never done it in school before.

"It's hot," he groaned as she ran her thumb over the head of his cock, massaging it. He was rock hard in her hand and it made her pussy pulse between her thighs as she pressed them tightly together.

"Who does this belong to?" she breathed, pumping his dick a couple of times and building a momentum.

"You… god… it's all yours."

"Well I'm looking forward to you putting it inside what's yours," she bit down on her bottom lip, moving closer so one of her legs was straddling his thigh in order to line them up, "Robin please," she swallowed heavily as she looked up at him.

The moment he felt her heat brush against him, he sprung into action, his hand sneaking between them to grasp his cock and lead it to her soaked entrance before thrusting into her without warning, she let out a loud gasp as her arms flung around his neck and she buried her head against his shoulder. He filled her perfectly as her walls fluttered around his member, trying to entice him inside.

"You okay?" he asked as he took a deep breath, his hands skirting up and down her back before one came to tuck her hair behind her ear, keeping it out of her face.

"Yes, just fuck me Robin," she breathed, pressing her lips to his as they began to move against each other, Robin finding the right angle to brush against that spot inside her that had her crying out in pleasure every time, "yes," she nodded, resting her forehead against his shoulder as she rolled her own hips in time to meet his thrusts. The leg that was hooked around him soon moved as her foot found purchase on a shelf behind him, this changed the way he entered her, meaning he could thrust deeper inside her.

She closed her eyes and hummed as she listened to the way he groaned, telling her how beautiful she was, how wet she was and just how amazingly tight she felt around his cock, "babe, so good."

"Just like that Robin, yes!" She could feel her climax approaching as her walls began to squeeze him and her legs trembled, she tightened her grip on him and screwed her eyes shut, "oh… fuck…" she gasped, letting out a little whimper as she felt his hand slip between them and begin to rub over her clit, that action was the one to throw her over the edge, her walls clamping down on his cock as he continued to thrust inside her, "Robin!" she cried out, he head falling backwards as he buried his face against her, pumping a couple more time before spilling inside her.

She tried to catch her breath and the door to the closet flung open, "whoever is in here get out right now…" the voice stopped and Regina looked over to see her mother staring at them, the look of absolute horror on her face.

"Mother!" she squealed, moving so that Robin slipped out of her and she could adjust her skirt as he adjusted his own clothes, she knew they both probably looked like hot messes, but fuck it was worth it, hell it might have even been worth being caught by her mother.

"My office right now young lady and you!" she glared at Regina and then at Robin before shaking her head at them, "this is disgusting, you should know better!" The older woman yelled before storming out.

Regina cringed and closed her eyes, she knew she really needed to wash up, there was no way she could go to her mother with cum dripping from her core and no panties. "Shit, we are dead," Robin groaned, "your mother is probably going to kill me."

"And me," she rolled her eyes, looking around the closet and finding a couple of tissues to wipe herself down with, "we really should have used a condom."

"Yeah, god I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight."

"I don't think either of us were in the mood for thinking," she chuckled with a shake of her head, it was okay, she was still protected, but there was just the added mess that came with not using a condom. "You ruined my panties, now that is your fault," she scoffed, picking up the scrap of lace and tucking it in the pocket of his blazer before straightening his tie as he straightened hers.

"That I take full responsibility for," he grinned as he wrapped an arm around her, "you ready to go face your mother?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, it would probably help if I wasn't commando under my skirt."

"Shit, do you want my boxers?"

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at him.

"Like, you could wear my boxers," he shrugged.

"I think I'll go commando."

"What if the wind blows your skirt up and you flash everyone."

"Then they get a good view," she winked before shaking her head, "give me your boxers."

He nodded, undoing his pants and taking off his boxers before putting his pants back on again and passing his underwear to Regina, she pulled on his Calvin Klein's and grinned at him, "these are actually really comfy, you better keep a lock on your underwear draw because I might have to steal a few pairs."

"You're going to steal my underwear?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Joke, but they are comfy, better than the torn lace in your pocket," she opened the door and they headed down the corridor as slowly as the could making their way to her mother's office. She didn't know if it was an advantage or a disadvantage that her mother was the principle, but she was sure that they would be soon finding out.

"It's so weird going commando at school, like my junk is just swinging free."

Regina rose one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at him before laughing and knocking on the door to her mother's office, "come in. Take a seat."

Robin and Regina glanced at each other before sitting down in front of the headmistress who was currently staring at them as though she wanted to set them on fire, "mother I can explain."

"You can explain, can you? Well then, do try and explain to me why I had to walk in on my daughter having sex, at school might I add, in a place where anyone could have walked in. Do explain that to me."

"On second thoughts, I can't explain," she sunk back into her chair, on of her hands moving down by her side and finding Robin's, her little finger wrapping around his.

"Well then, Mr Locksley, maybe you would like the chance to explain to me what you think you were doing having sex with my daughter, whilst at school." She looked to him expectantly and he cleared his throat, shaking his head in response.

"We have no excuse and I am deeply sorry," he cringed.

"Are you sorry for your actions or are you sorry you got caught."

Regina tried to fight off a smile and she looked down at the table, "I think it's more the second answer."

"Regina Mills I was not asking you was I, now shut up. I was asking Robin."

"Both," he nodded, "urm, I do love Regina."

Regina looked at him and scoffed, he looked pretty scared of her mother to be honest, what did the fact that he loved her have to do with anything?

"Oh I have no doubt about that," Cora sighed as she took her glasses off and placed them down on the desk, "let me be clear with the both of you right now. Sex is not to be had in this school, or it's grounds. You are not to even think about going near each other like that whilst you are in school. Technically, you should both be suspended for what I have witnessed today, however I think that is not necessary."

Regina chuckled quietly and her mother glared at her, "that doesn't mean you don't get punished young lady, you are not to see Robin after school or on weekends for the next two weeks."

The younger Mill's eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she stared at her mother, "what?! No, you can't do that!"

"I think I just did dear, I am your mother and that is my punishment for your behaviour today, technically that is Robin's punishment also, but I will be informing his parents."

"This isn't fair! Two weeks is too long," Regina sulked, she couldn't be away from him for that long, sure they would be together at school, but it wasn't the same, they couldn't be as free around each other at school, especially now they had already been caught once trying that.

"Regina that is all I have to say on the matter, that and…" Cora leant closer to her daughter and Regina furrowed her eyebrows at her until she felt her mother move a section of her hair and look at her neck in a disapproving manner, "what did I tell you about those disgusting marks!"

"Robin go wait for me outside," Regina nudged him and seemingly he couldn't get out of his chair quick enough as he bolted for the door, "it's only small," she shrugged.

"Get out, we'll talk about this more at home, I seriously don't know what I am going to do with you, I really don't."

Regina bit down on her bottom lip and headed for the door as soon as she was outside she laughed and smacked Robin's shoulder, "I told you not to mark me."

"Sorry, I forgot. That wasn't as bad as I thought it might have been. I had been expecting her to punish us a lot more than that."

She smirked and shook her head as she wrapped her arm around his, "I'll sneak out to yours on Saturday night."

"Regina," he rose an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"You just don't give up do you."

"See you Saturday night?" she asked as she grabbed her stuff from her locker.

"Are you sure, if you get caught you'll…"

"I'll take that as a yes," she grinned, leaning in and pressing a long, deep kiss to his lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. That kiss had to last her just over twenty-four hours, "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Will you be returning my underwear then?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she winked as she headed out of the school towards her car, looking behind her to see him leant against the wall, watching her walk away. She grinned to herself and shook her head, now she just had to find a way to sneak out of her bedroom.


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Robin's parents give him "the talk"

The moment Robin walked through the door and saw his parents sat at the dining table he was suspicious, they never just sat there, when he got home from school they were usually in the kitchen or in the sitting room, in fact he couldn't remember the last time they had ever sat at the dining table like that, except from the time they told him that his grandfather had passed away, he had a bad feeling about where this was heading.

Maybe he should just bypass that area of the house and head up to his room, thus meaning he avoided whatever was going on in there. He slipped his shoes off quietly and headed for the stairs, he'd just reached the middle of the stair case when his mother's voice came from the dining room. He closed his eyes and shook his head before turning around and making his way to where they were.

"Robin, we need to talk to you about something," the blonde woman stated awkwardly, her blue eyes flashing to his father who shook his head.

"Go on Caroline, you're the one who wanted to have this discussion with the boy," he scoffed.

"What's this about?" Robin asked, reluctantly sitting in the chair opposite the pair, "is someone dead?"

"Dead?"

"Never mind," he shook his head, so no one was dead, what else could they possibly be wanting to talk to him about in this totally odd and rather formal way. "So, if no one's dead, what is it?"

"It's not death we're worried about son, it's quite the opposite, if you get my meaning," his dad nodded.

Robin had not a clue what he meant, "urm… I don't think I do."

"Let me do it Johnathan, you're just making this worse."

"Just trying to help dear, you clearly weren't getting to the point."

"I was just about to actually, so…"

"Go on then."

"What is it?" Robin questioned, they were being weird, why were they being weird? It was nearly as bad as when they had made the mistake of watching the first episode of Game of Thrones as a family, he would never be making that mistake ever again. His mother had become so awkward that she must have drunk an unnecessary amount of tea just for an excuse to go into the kitchen.

"Well, we wanted to talk to you about… do you need a drink Robin, I can go get you some tea."

His eyes widened as he glanced to his father, tea? Why would he need tea unless… oh god no, please no, this couldn't be what he was beginning to think it was! He was 18 years old for god sake, he didn't need to talk about this with his parents and he most definitely didn't need a bloody cup of tea, "urm, I'm good thanks."

"I'll just get one for myself then, John?"

"No tea for me thanks," he nodded as she scurried off into the kitchen leaving Robin and his dad sat at the table in a rather uncomfortable silence.

"Please tell me this talk isn't about what I think it is," Robin groaned.

"I wish I could tell you that, but I always taught you not to lie son."

"Why do you think I need this talk dad?"

"Ask your mother, she's the worrier."

"Robin are you sure you don't want tea?" she called, sticking her head around the kitchen door to look at them, "or juice, I could get you juice and some cookies. Do you want some cookies Robin? In fact, I think we have a couple of those turnovers left that Regina brought around the other day, would you like one of those?"

"I'm fine mum, I don't need a drink, or cookies or turnover."

"It is really good turnover," his mother stated as she came back into the dining room and placed her cup down, she had a plate of the apple dessert with her which she slid in front of Robin despite him staying that he didn't want any. "Regina is a good cook isn't she Robin."

"Yep," he nodded, was she really just going to keep awkwardly beating around the bush or was she going to get tot the point because he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"She's a nice young girl," the woman carried on, "very beautiful."

"Yeah," Robin agreed watching his mother as she sipped some of the hot beverage in front of her, "so, that talk?"

"Oh, yes, well the thing is, we needed to talk to you about… it's just that you're getting older and boys your age tend to… Johnathan, would you like to elaborate?"

"No dear, you were doing a perfect job, as you stated before I just wasn't getting to the point," he smirked causing Robin to roll his eyes and his wife to glare at him, it was clear that the older man was enjoying both his wife and his son's suffering from this conversation.

"As I was saying boys your age can find themselves… they have certain… urges."

Oh no, his mother did not just say that, he would find it comical if it were someone else in this situation, but right now there was nothing funny about it, his mother was talking to him about sex and he didn't know how much of it he could listen to. How was he even supposed to respond to that?

"You are Regina have been together for a while now and I guess, we thought it was maybe time to give you that talk."

"The talk? Mum, you do know that I'm eighteen, right?"

"Of course, I know how old you are."

"Okay, so don't you think maybe it might be a little late for that?"

The woman's eyes widened as she drained the cup of all it's contents in one go, the hot tea disappearing in desperate gulps, "does that mean you and Regina have already?"

They had, but he wasn't going to be telling his mother that, he didn't want to kill her off by letting her think that her innocent child had already had sex. "Mum, come on, I really just don't need the talk okay, I know where babies come from, I know what condoms are, I know pretty much everything I need to."

"What about STD's?" His dad chipped in.

"Yep, know about them and trust me, Regina most certainly doesn't have any, nor do I," he swore his father were just trying to embarrass him further, in fact he was pretty certain that he was from the smirk on his face.

"Please just promise me that you are safe," his mother sighed as she looked at him seriously.

"We are, don't worry," so he had pretty much just confessed to them that he was sexually active and he wanted to crawl into a hole, "Regina is on birth control, in fact we talked about it a lot, before you know…"

"We have a sensible boy Caroline, I told you he didn't need a stupid talk."

"Can I go upstairs now?" Robin asked awkwardly as he grabbed his stuff and stood from the chair.

"Yes," his mother nodded as she looked into her cup, "I'm going to get some more tea. Anyone want any tea?"


	5. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: One of them gets admitted to the hospital and the other panics.

When he got the call his heart had almost dropped out of his chest, her mother never called him, but apparently today she did. Regina had been hurt, she was in the hospital and wouldn't be able to make it for their date. As soon as he was off the phone with her mother, he jumped in his car, he needed to see her and make sure she was okay, her mother told him it was just superficial, but he needed to know for sure, needed to see her.

He'd stopped at the store on the way over and bought some flowers and a cuddly toy as well as a massive box of chocolates and a punnet of grapes, he didn't know what he was supposed to get for someone who was in the hospital, he'd never had to really be in one before so didn't know how it all worked.

Coming up to the reception desk with his arms ladened with gifts he looked over the flowers to the woman on the desk, "I'm looking for my girlfriend, Regina Mills."

The woman gave him an odd look before shaking her head, "I'm afraid unless you are family you..."

"What on earth are you doing?"

He turned to see a very amused Cora Mills stood behind him with her arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

"I didn't know what to bring so I just brought everything," he cringed, damn, why hadn't he called his own mum and asked her what to take to someone who was in the hospital? Now he had totally just gone and made a complete and utter fool out of himself.

"Very well, follow me," she turned on her heels before he could say another word and headed back down the corridor towards Regina's room. When they arrived Cora walked in first before gesturing to Robin, "you have a visitor."

Regina was laid in the bed with one leg in a plaster cast and a bandage wrapped around her head, as well as her injuries, there was a deep frown etched on her face as she turned to the door. Her expression changed immediately as she let out a little giggle, "those for me?"

"Yeah," he nodded awkwardly moving into the room and placing the flowers down on the bedside table, it was so clinical in the room, the walls were white and it smelt like chemicals, but he supposed that was what hospitals were like. He handed her the teddy and chocolate before putting the grapes next to the flowers.

"I don't think you got a big enough bunch of flowers Robin," she sighed turning to look at the beautiful roses and lilies that were sat on the table, they had been the biggest bunch in the store, but he figured she would need something nice to look at and he clearly had been right.

"You know what I think you might be right," he grinned, perching on the side of her bed as his hand found hers, "what happened? Your mom said you had an accident."

"Yeah, I was at the stables and we have a new stallion, I took him for a test ride but he got spooked and threw me, no biggie," she shrugged.

"Regina, you're in the hospital," Robin huffed, she was clearly downplaying her injuries and he wished she wouldn't, if she was seriously hurt he wanted to know and she didn't have to be so damn stubborn all the time, she could let him know she was in pain once in a while instead of trying to mask it.

"I have one broken leg and a concussion, trust me it could have been a lot worse," she smiled as she squeezed his hand reassuringly, "don't worry, I'll be just fine."

"It was hard not to worry when I got a call from your mother telling me that you'd had an accident and were in the hospital."

Regina rolled her eyes, "I told her not to do that, I wanted to ring you myself but she wouldn't let me, something about not having phones in the hospital or whatever, so she rang you instead. I am sorry for getting you worried Robin, but I am fine and it will heal, I'll just have crutches for the next 6 to 10 weeks. Maybe I'll get a wheelchair and you can push me around the school," she winked.

"I don't think so young lady, I know you," Cora tutted from the seat in the corner of the room where they thought she had been reading her book, clearly she had been listening in to their conversation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Regina scoffed.

"It means, Regina Mills, that you would probably try to run over people's feet on purpose."

Regina grinned wickedly and nodded, "why of course I would, don't you think that could be fun though?"

"Regina," Robin chuckled as he shook his head at her, she was right about her accident not affecting her, it might have set her back one broken leg, but it certainly hadn't taken away her sadistic sense of humour.

"What? They couldn't blame me, I'd be the one in a wheelchair."

"You are an evil child," her mother laughed slightly.

Regina grinned proudly as she looked at the older woman, "I learnt from the best."

"You two are completely crazy," Robin smirked as he watched Cora stand from her seat and move towards the door.

"I'm going to go and get some coffee," she stated, leaving the two teens in the hospital room.

"Come here," Regina reached out and grabbed Robin's hand, pulling him towards the bed. He climbed up with her and wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled up against him as he traced the fingers on his other hand oven the edge of the cast, it spanned the length of her lower leg, encasing her ankle and ending just below her knee.

"What a mess you made of yourself," he sighed, pressing a kiss to her temple, his lips touching the bandage that he had forgotten was wrapped around her head.

"I know," she rolled her eyes, "they are keeping me in for observation, because of the concussion," Regina informed him, her hand finding his as she threaded their fingers and played with them gently, "I just want to go home."

"You have to do what the doctor says, and if they are saying that you have to stay here, then that is what you'll do."

"Are you saying that you won't break me out? I can't believe you, Robin, you should be the one offering to carry me away, or wheel me in the chair, saving me from this dreadful place which is so sterile and dull."

"Come on Gina, your mom would kill me."

"No she won't," Regina shook her head as she moved from the bed, reaching for the crutches that were leant against the wall, then she used them to help her over to the wheelchair and plopped down in it, "come on now, get me out of here."

"Regina this is a bad idea."

She cast him a trying look and rolled her eyes as she moved the chair around the bed using her hands and grabbed the flowers, chocolates and the teddy before heading for the door.

"Are you actually going to do this?"

"Hmm," she grinned before disappearing out of sight.

Robin groaned as he picked up the grapes and hurried after her, chasing her down the corridor, she really didn't even need him to push her, she seemed to be going fast enough on her own, "hey! Wait up! You are going to get us into so much trouble!"

"Finally," she giggled, stopping and allowing him to push her instead, "live a little Locksley." He laughed and headed towards the lift, nearly bumping her leg against the metal doors as it closed, "whoa! Careful!"

"Sorry," Robin grinned as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head, "so, what do you want to do when we get out of here?"

"I was thinking maybe go for a ride on Rocinante."

"Haha very funny," he sighed, his hand rubbing her shoulders gently, "but seriously, where are we going to go and..."

"Let's just go to your house and chill out."

"Okay," he nodded as the lift pinged and they hurried out, heading for the door as they nearly bumped into someone. Robin froze, cringing as he closed his eyes, "told you we'd get caught," he groaned.

"Shut up," she hissed quietly, "Daddy, hi."

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Henry asked, a slight grin playing on his features.

"We were just... taking the scenic route back to my room," she smiled sweetly.

"Hmm, so you needed all those things to do that?"

"I didn't want anyone stealing them."

"From your private room?"

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, "sorry daddy."

He laughed, "come on before your mother finds out that you tried to escape." He pressed the button on the lift as they waited to go back to the floor her room was on.

"Told you," Robin chuckled.

"Hush," she turned around jabbing him in the ribs with her finger.

Once they were back in the room, Regina begrudgingly slipped back into bed, bringing Robin to sit back beside her just as her mother came through the door. "The coffee in that machine is disgusting I had to go to Starbucks to get a decent cup. Has everything been okay whilst I've been gone?"

"Of course," Regina replied with a nod leaning her head on Robin's shoulder, "my mother is going to drive me crazy," she whispered.

"I'm sure you'll cope," Robin chuckled as he wrapped an arm around her, "plus I'm not leaving till they turf me out."

She smiled and moved so that she could hug him, her eyes closing briefly, "can we watch some Netflix?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I think we'll leave the two of you to it and come back later," Henry stated as he gently took his wife's elbow.

"What..."

"Cora, come on, I'm sure they will manage on there own," he hurried her out of the door before turning back to the teenagers, "don't be trying to leave again though Gina, you need to stay put. You might have a concussion and you can't leave the hospital, okay?"

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"Good," he closed the door leaving them alone.

Robin ran his thumb over her arm, "you meant that right?"

"Yes," she sighed, "so, what do you want to watch?"

"You decide," he grinned pressing a chaste kiss to her lips as she snuggled against him and he set up her laptop. Seemingly she was content with being behaved for the rest of the day, but he knew it wouldn't last, she liked to rebel and push boundaries, but that was just one of the many reasons he loved her so much.


	6. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since we visited these two cuties and I figured it was about time we dropped in to see what they were up to. This one-shot is inspired by the current lockdown and is pretty much entirely fluff. Hope you enjoy and if you have any other ideas for what this troublesome twosome can get up to let me know. 😊

Regina sat in her window seat simply staring outside, she'd already been for her one form of outside exercise earlier that morning, she and her mother had walked to the beach and along the shore before coming back home to be cooped up inside again. She knew it was the right thing to do, the answer to stopping the stupid virus from spreading, but it didn't make it any less shit. She missed being free and being able to do as she pleased, she couldn't even climb out of her window and escape like she would often do.

She tapped her fingers on the glass and sighed to herself before grabbing the book she was reading from the side and opening it to the right page. She knew she needed to stop torturing herself by looking out of the window, sliding off the cushions she dropped down on the bed, lying on her stomach as she started to read, turning the pages as she ate up the story.

A few minutes later there was a tap on the window, she ignored it, passing it off as something blown by the wind, but then there was another one, followed by another one. Furrowing her eyebrows, she moved back over to the window, looking out and seeing Robin stood on her lawn. A smile washed over her face as she opened the window and leaned out, "hi you!"

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, her hand resting on the window frame.

"I missed seeing your face."

"We've been talking on facetime non-stop."

"Yeah but it's not the same as seeing you in person."

"That's true."

"Your voice is different in person too."

"Really?" Regina chuckled, sitting down in the window seat as she had been doing to begin with, "you look cute today, I like what you've done with your hair."

"Oh you mean this? I did nothing really; I mean I literally did nothing with it."

"Still looks cute."

"So does yours."

"Thanks," she grinned, biting down on her bottom lip as she tucked one of her natural curls behind her ear. Like Robin, she hadn't been bothering to style her hair either. What was the point when nobody was going to be seeing it? "I miss your lips," she mumbled. It had been nearly two weeks since she felt his mouth against her own and she was feeling needy.

"God, I wish I could climb up there and snog you silly," he groaned, leaning against her apple tree.

"I might just come down there and kiss you if you keep saying things like that."

"We can't though."

"I know," Regina sighed, her bottom lip sticking out as she sulked. She knew that they should both be grateful for their health, so many people weren't so lucky, but she missed him. Their anniversary was coming up as well and with the way things were going, they were going to be spending their one-year milestone alone. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. This is going to be over eventually and as soon as it is, I promise that I'll be doing a lot more than kissing you."

"Oh, I hope so," she licked her lips at the promise. It wasn't just his kisses she had been missing, it was everything about him. Hanging out together, going on dates and obviously the sex. Being intimate with him was something so special to her, she missed their connection.

"Just think, by the time we get to be together again, the wait will have been worth it, the moment will be better."

"As soon as they lift this lockdown I promise, I will climb you like a…"

"Regina," there was a knock on her bedroom door, cutting off her sentence.

"Robin, my mom is here."

"Facetime later?"

"Definitely," she nodded, blowing him a kiss as he did the same in return before continuing his walk, she watched him leave for a moment before closing her window and turning to her bedroom door, "come in mom."

The older woman peered around the door, offering her daughter a smile, "I thought maybe you might want to come and do some baking with me, we could make your favourite raspberry and apple cake."

"Sounds great," she nodded, standing from the window seat, glancing out one more time, just to see him walk around the corner of the block. With a soft sigh she followed her mother out to the kitchen, hopefully, it would take her mind off how much she missed her boyfriend.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"How is this going to work again?" Robin asked as he closed his bedroom door, holding his phone in one hand and a bowl of popcorn in the other before carefully placing the treat down on his bedside table and dropping himself onto his bed.

"Okay, so we start the film at the exact same time, that way it's like we're watching it together," Regina grinned, peering at him through the camera. "Did you only bring popcorn?" she scoffed, crossing her legs as she sat in her silky nightdress snuggled up in bed.

"I'm saving my snacks, I don't know when I might need them, or when mum is next going to get groceries," he chuckled. She looked so cute, if he were there with her right now, he would be snuggled up with her, her head probably resting against his shoulder as they watched the movie, then she'd fall asleep just before the end. "What if it comes on at a different time and there's just an annoying echo?"

"Well, we'll have to be in sync," Regina shrugged, placing a cube of chocolate into her mouth as she leant back against the pillows she'd piled up behind her. "Don't worry about it."

Robin shook his head at her before reaching over and grabbing his TV remote, "okay, when I say go, we both press play."

"Gotcha."

"1, 2, 3…"

"Go!" Regina butted in, cutting him off and pressing play on her own TV way before he did.

"Gina!"

"Sorry, I got tired of waiting for your count down to end," she smirked, "let's retry it."

He knew she was being mischievous, that's what his girlfriend was like, she was always playing tricks and trying to annoy the hell out of people. "Do it properly this time."

"I will."

"Okay. 1, 2, 3, Go!" This time he pressed play and all that came from her side of the phone was silence, he furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the screen seeing her with her eyes closed, "Regina!"

"What?! Oh sorry, I think I must have fallen asleep during that tedious countdown."

"You do the countdown then," Robin shrugged, if she wasn't going to do it properly, she could do the countdown. She could be the one in charge and it would be her to blame if it went wrong. He didn't know why they thought it would be a good idea, it had sounded cute at first, like a little date even though they weren't together, but it was turning out to be a technical nightmare.

"Fine. Ready, set, go."

They both pressed play at the same time and miraculously, it seemed as though they had managed to actually get it to work, "I can't believe that worked, I hope you've already been to the bathroom because there's no way we're syncing this up again."

"Shit!" she groaned, "I'll run now, the beginning isn't that important anyway," she quipped, leaping off her bed and hurrying out of the door, leaving her phone lying on the covers, so he got a good view of her ceiling. Chuckling to himself he leant back and watched the movie, waiting for her to return.

Around a minute later she bounced back onto the bed, flashing him a glance of her lace panties before assuming the position she had been in before. "Before you ask, yes, I did that on purpose," she smiled smugly, lifting her phone up so he could see her face.

"Little tease."

"I know. Now, what did I miss?"

"Literally nothing."

"I must have missed something."

"Not unless you count the boring beginning part which is literally just the guy going to a meal before leaving and picking up the prostitute girl."

"You mean the part where Edward, i.e. Richard Gere is at a business party then gets dumped before nicking his friend's car to go hook up with Vivian, i.e. Julia Roberts? Although to be fair he just wanted directions to his hotel and out of everyone he could have asked, he decided to ask a prostitute which to mean sounds like a calculated move, I don't know what you think about it."

"Regina, you've seen this movie a million times, why did you have to ask me what you'd missed?"

"Just wanted to check if you were paying attention," she shrugged, offering him a cheeky smile. It was her favourite film and he was pretty sure that she even knew all the words, so she obviously didn't need to know what she had missed. "Shush now, I want to watch."

"Okay bossy britches," Robin chuckled, grabbing his popcorn and shoving a bit of it in his mouth as he watched the movie, he'd put his phone down on the pillow next to his own so it was kind of like she was beside him. He could hear her rustling with a wrapper of some kind and turned to see her holding a bag of salt and vinegar chips. She wasn't looking at the camera and was focusing on the television screen, watching as Vivian drove the posh race car.

She must have pulled on the bag a little too hard as it split, covering her lap with potato chips, Robin laughed as she looked a little bewildered, her eyes falling onto the camera. "Hey!" she protested, getting to work picking them all up and lying them on the now ripped up foil packet, "my beds all crumby now."

"That's nothing new, you eat your toast in bed every morning."

"Not every morning, just some mornings."

It was virtually every morning and her mother always yelled at her for it, Robin simply found it amusing, she was a bit of an advocate for eating in bed. He always made her shake the sheets before he would go anywhere near her bed.

"Shush you," she scoffed, finishing off picking them up and putting on in her mouth. After that she turned back to the screen, making the odd comment about what was happening, sort of like a running commentary, which he found totally adorable. She'd forced him to watch the film more than once so he already knew what happened, but listening to her talk about it never got old.

It was nearly the end of the film when her talking had slowed down until she was almost silent and just the noise of the television was to be heard. He glanced at his phone, seeing that her eyes were struggling to stay open as she snuggled into her pillow, she wasn't even really watching the TV any more, she was looking straight at the camera as she tried to fight off sleep.

"Babe, go to sleep."

"No," she hummed, shaking her head sleepily as she snuggled into her bed, "I just want to look at your face a little longer," Regina whispered, yawning as she forced herself to stay awake, watching him. "I wish you were able to hold me right now."

"I will be able to soon," he reassured, she was so nearly asleep and it was the cutest.

"You know how much I love you right?" she asked, her eyes now closed and her words a little slurred.

"Hmm, love you too."

"Good, glad to know that you know how lucky you are," she chuckled softly, not opening her eyes.

"God, you're so beautiful."

"I know."

There was a soft smile on her face and he couldn't help the look of adoration that washed over his own, he knew that she was asleep only a moment later and turned to look at the tv, watching the end of the movie with Regina still asleep on the phone. Once it was over her turned it off and looked at his screen, appreciating just how gorgeous and peaceful she looked when she slept. He had the most wonderful girlfriend and he was grateful for her every day. He was sure that they would come through the other side of this lockdown stronger than ever.


End file.
